Talk:Danny and Lacey/@comment-11334852-20130820223354
The finale is a done deal. Like it or not the outcome cannot be changed or altered so we get what we get. It will be interesting to see how things were “ended” given that when the finale was shot Twisted had yet to get the green light on additional episodes. Clearly nobody is going to be riding off into the sunset. Danny is going to be wracked with guilt and a host of other emotions I can’t even wrap my head around. He’s trying to do as much of the right thing as he can but it is hard when he can’t be completely honest with the two people he loves and cares about the most. Jo is going to no doubt dive off the deep end once Danny again reiterates that he isn’t “into her” romantically or finally reveals why she has to be protected at all costs. Considering how Jo has been written of late, my guess is that whatever Danny does tell her she’s not going to like it given her obsessive state of mind when it comes to him and respond by going from outcast to Bad Girls Club Green Grove edition from 0 to 60 and doing something reckless and foolish to have her “revenge”. She’ll have her hands full with Tyler and Rico so Jo’s “needs” will no doubt be covered. Lacey is going to be slut shamed, ostracized and humiliated so I guess this will pay her “tab” for getting Jo uninvited to a 13-year-old b-day part 3 years before and ditching her to be the popular girl after 2 years of hand holding that took its toll and drove her to such action on top of gaining Danny’s affections and not telling Jo whom she only just became truly friendly with again. I can’t tell whose idea it will be to act out that farce at Johnnycakes but the whole point of it will be to get Lacey back to where she was before Danny decided to crash back in her life and heart. I actually think it will be Danny who offers to let Lacey call him out in front of her friends and make it seem that she hates him to get her back in good standing. That will last for all of 2 seconds before she learns key info that could right at least two of the wrongs in Danny’s life …expulsion for poisoning Cole and Regina’s murder. If not, and it is Lacey’s idea, my guess is that she learns something and needs more info and devises a plan with Danny to get her back in with the “In” crowd in order to gather more intel which also would lead to the blow up at the diner. Either way I do like that Lacey will be the one holding the cards to Danny’s fate and his innocence. No matter what she says we know Lacey still loves Danny and in spite of her moments of shallowness when it comes to doing the right thing (and I’m not talking about informing Jo about her private/persona life) she’s usually on point, i.e., letting Sarita have it for the video made of drunk Jo at the party; telling Archie to shut it with all the pyscho talk to Danny; going after Doug to protect Jo; trying to protect Regina’s mom from her BFF’s secret life, etc. I think that she and Danny will still want to be together but it won’t be easy because Jo’s “love” for Danny will make Lacey feel guilty about them being together along with Danny’s lying/hiding of important information. But they’ll work it out because just like Avan said in his Parade.com interview…whatever is between Dacey it makes it impossible for them to stay away from each other and that isn’t about just friendship but love and passion.